


The More Things Change

by sister_coyote



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena tries out a new toy.  Tseng helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

The materia came from Reno. She knew it was foolish to accept gifts from Reno, but —

Well. He'd offered loan of the materia with a sly, "Thought you might want something to spice up your love life."

She had rolled her eyes and said, "My love life doesn't need any help from you, thank you. Anyway, I'm not sure I trust my body with anything you picked up on the black market."

He'd given her a heavy-lidded look. "Scared?"

She'd known it was stupid, macho, stupid, boneheaded idiocy, but she'd said without thinking, "No."

"Then catch." The materia arced bright green and she caught it in her bare hands, and she knew as soon as she got a grip on it that she'd use it, wise or unwise, just to wipe that smirk off Reno's face.

"What's it do?"

"First level turns the target on. _Way_ on. Most effective aphrodisiac I've ever seen."

"And I'm sure you're the expert," she'd said dryly. "Don't think I need that one much. Second level?"

"Don't discount level one, you'd be surprised how much fun it is to spend some times as—or with—a sex-hungry animal."

"Oh, like you need the help."

Reno grinned. "Anyway. Second level. Swaps sexes."

She blinked at him. "What?"

"You heard me. Think about it. —and yes, it's temporary, don't get your panties in a knot."

She did. She couldn't help smiling. "Okay, that has potential. Third level?"

Reno shrugged. "Haven't figured it out yet."

Elena snorted. "Oh, so that's what this is about. You just want my help mastering the damn thing."

Reno's eyes lidded. "If you really don't want to see Tseng as a girl, babe, I can take it back right now."

She rolled her eyes again, but slid the materia in her pocket. Reno laughed.

* * *

"Do you trust me?" she asked Tseng that night, in his apartment, weighting the materia in her hand. Even though she couldn't use it barehanded, it gave her a tingle each time it contacted her skin, and made the hair stand up on the back of her neck.

"Yes," Tseng said, looking bemused. He was fresh from the shower, wrapped in a silk robe, looking so good she almost wanted to forget the whole thing and pin him to the bed just like he was. But —

"How far?"

He tilted his head and looked at her. "I trust you not to do anything I really don't want, but I think you might do something I didn't think I wanted."

"Good answer," Elena said, lodging the sphere in her bracer and activating it. There was a flash of light, a heat-wave ripple that settled around Tseng, and then —

Tseng made an incredibly beautiful woman. It was almost unfair.

"That feels interesting," Tseng said, so blasé that she laughed and swatted his shoulder.

"You knew! You cheat."

He smiled. "I suspected. I do try to keep tabs on my people, and Reno's never been all that discreet about his black market contacts." His voice was still low and rich, but with a sweetness, a smoothness, an alto tenor that was familiar but strange. Elena shivered. Same long dark hair, same aristocratic profile—but now with his mouth softened, his long lashes shadowing elegant cheekbones—same lean build, though she could see the modest swell of breasts beneath his silk robe, and oh god, his _legs_, slim and so long she wanted to get under his robe to find out how long.

Tseng looked amused. "Are you just going to admire your handiwork, or did you have more planned?"

"Oh, more," Elena said, "definitely."

"Good," Tseng said, and slid his robe open and off. And—yes, a thousand miles of leg, narrow waist, sleek muscles, breasts not large but firm, shapely—_completely_ unfair how good he looked, totally unselfconscious. Elena felt hot between her legs and extremely overdressed. She wound one hand up into his hair and kissed him, and his mouth opened under hers so beautifully that she moaned. It was familiar and yet, at the same time, quite new. Her breasts brushed his (his breasts? serious cognitive dissonance) and her other hand fell to the curve of his hip as his clever fingers unbuttoned her blouse, her slacks—they wrestled a moment with her holster and materia bracer—and then she was rubbing against him, skin on skin, feeling his nipples harden against her. She broke the kiss, finally, her hand still tangled in his hair.

"You're still taller than me, though," she said, putting her hands on Tseng's shoulders and pushing him down to the bed. "I call that unfair."

Tseng ran a hand up her back as she bent to nip at the arch of his throat, his shoulder, down to his breasts. "I feel as though I am expected to apologize, but I have no idea what for." The alto timbre of his voice made her breath catch.

"I'm always the shortest." She caught one of his nipples between thumb and forefinger and rolled it. Tseng made a little breathless noise that she wanted to hear again, so she bent and traced it with her tongue.

"Perhaps this will fix that," Tseng said, and that was all the warning she got before the air flashed green-gold and everything torqued.

The first thing she noticed was a solid ache like and yet very much unlike the usual slick heat of her arousal. There were other things, too—it was weird, the hard flat planes of her chest, without the softness of her breasts; the way the muscles in her chest and arms and belly had more definition—but it was hard to concentrate on those things when Tseng's fingers slipped from the materia and brushed lightly along the shaft of her cock. _Her_ cock. Oh.

Her hips jerked involuntarily and she caught her breath and rolled her head back. "Oh, god," she breathed, hearing the depth of her voice, the roughness, "I—"

"Yes?" He repeated the motion, feather-light, wonderful and not nearly enough. Then suddenly he sat up and said, "Look at yourself."

She shivered and did, in the mirror on his closet door, and the sight there made her heart pound. She was incapable of thinking of herself as 'him,' or of Tseng as 'her,' but what she saw in the mirror was undeniably a slender but muscular man with fair hair falling in his eyes, and a gorgeous tall slim woman stretched out —

"You're still taller than me," she said, and broke off when Tseng tumbled her back to the bed and wrapped his hand around her aching erection. She bucked her hips and whined low in her throat.

"You're quite sensitive," he said, musingly, and stroked too-light, making her squirm, sending sparks all through her.

"Ask yourself," she said breathlessly, "how much stamina you had the first time _you_ had a hard-on."

"You have a point," Tseng said, and then—not teasing, oh god, not teasing anymore—wrapped his hand firm around her and stroked in earnest.

"Oh god." After just a few minutes, Elena careened toward the edge, perilously fast, thrusting into his hand even as she said, "oh, _god_, you'd better stop or I'm going to come all over you."

Tseng paused just long enough to lick his thumb and roll it over the head. "Perhaps I'd like that," he said, and then she very nearly did lose it. She tossed her head and moaned, her hips moving restless against his hand and it took almost no time at all before she _burned_ behind her eyes, all sensation centered on her cock and his hand, and she opened her eyes again in time to see herself come on Tseng's breasts and belly, saw his eyes widen and then close.

She collapsed against him, shaking hard, and he gathered her against his side with one hand and reached for the tissues with the other. "Unfair," she said, against his shoulder, "I didn't want to finish _that_ fast."

"I don't think you're completely done," Tseng said. "But I wanted to take the edge off for you." His fingers curled around her wrist and brought her hand down to press—a little awkwardly—between his legs. "I want you to fuck me before the night is through."

Her mouth went dry, and her softening cock tried to twitch. "Nnn," was about all she could manage.

"Yes?" he said, and she realized suddenly that he was nearly as aroused as she had been minutes before—his cheeks flushed, his nipples dark and hard, his cunt slick and wet beneath her hand. She curled a finger in to tease lightly at his folds, and watched his eyelids flutter shut and his mouth open.

"Yes," she said. "God, yes." But first she rolled over to kiss his breasts, circle his nipples with her tongue and then slide down, pressing kisses over his stomach to the dark silky patch of hair between his legs. He parted his legs for her, and she settled in between them, parting his labia with her fingers, breathing his rich scent. Her breath washed over him, and he made a tiny pleading noise and arched his hips toward her.

"Now who's sensitive?" she asked, trying to sound like she wasn't stunned breathless and failing miserably.

"Please," Tseng said, which hit her like a bolt and she couldn't do anything but give in, getting her mouth wet and bending down to lick slow from perineum to clit. Tseng arched up, pressing against her, and made a high startled noise. She lapped again, pressing her tongue wide and flat, and then flicked her tongue around his clit.

"Tease," Tseng said, and made a little needy noise.

"You tease all the time," she said, but had mercy and closed her mouth around his clit, massaging firmly with the tip of her tongue. Tseng cried out and arched, wet, wet against her lips and chin. She slid her fingertips up his thighs and shuddered when he spread his legs wider. She could feel herself twitching, swelling, starting to get hard again.

She slacked off her pace with her mouth, crawling her fingers up, circling his entrance and then slowly sliding one in. To her considerable relief, she couldn't feel anything like a hymen, new though this body was, and she was grateful. She slid another finger in—he was so wet and tight around her—and heard his voice break up in a moan that was half inarticulate plea, and god, yes, she was hard _again_, hard as he rocked against her fingers and her mouth and made low sweet noises. She curled her fingers and picked up the pace with her tongue.

And he didn't have much more stamina than she had, the first time. It was not long before she could feel his thigh tensed hard and shaking against her cheek, could feel the desperate jerk of his hips, matching the way she was rubbing her aching erection shamelessly against the sheets. Tseng tightened up all at once against her and cried out and came, beautiful, and she stilled but kept her mouth there gently until she had enough control back to sit up.

He was so beautiful, flushed, panting, spread out and shaking, and she was so hard she thought she might die. "I want," she said, as soon as his breathing had begun to even out, "I want."

"Yes," said Tseng. "As do I." He bent his knees, legs still spread, and she couldn't decide whether she wanted to look at his face, flushed and sated and yet sharpening with anticipation, or his breasts which moved with each deep inhalation, or his cunt, flushed pink and swollen and wet and inviting.

"How," she asked, "how do you want me?"

Wordlessly, he pulled her down between his legs again, but this time with her hips against his, braced on her elbows so she could kiss him—and he pressed his tongue into her mouth as if seeking his own taste on her lips. She couldn't help but shudder and rub her cock against the silky skin of his inner thigh, but instead of teasing her he moaned and rubbed against her, so openly hungry that she had to squeeze her eyes shut and keep a tight leash on her breathing. He braced himself on one elbow, feet flat to the bed for leverage, and covered her hand with his own so that they guided the head of her cock into him together.

He was so wet she slid in easily—wet but _tight_, brilliant, hot, like nothing else. She braced herself over him on her forearms and said, "Oh, god, Tseng."

His eyes opened to hers, his pupils dilating, and he said, "That's—it's—it doesn't feel like anything else, I," and then broke off and his hips _rolled_, searching for a rhythm, and she took that as invitation to start to move. She gave a shaky cry.

It was hard to slow herself down, to maintain a reasonable pace so she wouldn't come right away for a second time—and she was glad that Tseng had already got her off once, because that was surely helping. "I—fuck—I'm sorry I can't make it last as long as you do—"

"Don't apologize," he said, his head falling back but his eyes still open, watching her watching him, hips moving against hers in a restless rhythm. She could feel him trembling, flexing, hot and tight and wet all around her, so good, so incredibly good. She bit her lip and reached between their bodies, pressing a fingertip to Tseng's clit—and he made a high needy noise and _tightened_ all around her. She closed her eyes and kept moving, lost in the rhythm of their movements, the rising throb of pleasure. She lost her balance a little and shifted, her angle changing, and Tseng shouted—so she did it again, and again, eyes opening to watch him struggle, one hand on her hip and the other clenched in the bedsheets, reaching for —ahh , _there_, he convulsed hard around her with a sob of pleasure, legs wrapping around her thighs, sleek muscles tense against her. She had to bite her lip hard to keep from coming, too.

He unwound beneath her, wonderfully warm and sated. She hooked her hands over his shoulders to pull herself into him, pressing desperate open-mouthed kisses on his throat, until the world went white around her.

She didn't pull out right away. She lay against him, kissing his throat while he ran his hand lazily up and down her back. "That was really something," she said.

Tseng smiled, drowsy with pleasure. "Reno had best not be expecting that materia back any time soon."

Elena shivered and smiled, too. "You want to try that again?"

"Most assuredly." He combed his fingers through her hair. "Besides, I want to see what happens when you master one of those."


End file.
